


Unrequited

by Poetfades2black



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetfades2black/pseuds/Poetfades2black
Summary: Goren admits his feelings and deals with the aftermath.
Relationships: Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren
Kudos: 1





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Bobby and Alex of Criminal Intent. They belong to Dick wolf.

He walked across his room, hit the lights off, opened his window and fell flat across his unmade bed. He held his hands to his face as he wiped his tired eyes, slipped slightly under the covers, leaving parts of himself exposed to the cool breeze that flew over his body. He was encased by silence. He stared out into nothingness. His arm drooped to the floor with dead weight and he steadied his breathing to a rhythm. Concentrating on that rhythm and weary from a day's work, he laid effortlessly as he surrendered himself to thought.

He was clouded by his insecurities and his heart's deepest desires. When he spoke the very words detrimental to their relationship, he left himself naked to her eye. The mystery was gone; he took it away when he crossed the line. It was the line that had not been visibly drawn but apparent, the boundaries that kept them professional. He knew that what he said was a mistake the moment it came out of his mouth but he couldn't help but feel the way he did. She understood him like no other. He must have been naïve to think she felt the same but maybe she just had her own insecurities he couldn't fix.

Four Words turned the smile that had kept him from falling all over himself into a frown of discomfort and left her dumbfounded. He looked through her oblivious eyes that he had seen through as if they were his own thoughts. He saw them begin to falter and close off to him. It was the last thing he wanted, to be shut out of her world.

It was not until that very moment that he said those words that he realized it had been a mistake. His body collapsed for she, the foundation in which he laid his chaotic bricks had been ripped from him. Through all his faults and mistakes with everything that had seemed to lead his being astray, he longed for comfort, for closure. Something she couldn't provide him at this time. He knew that now.

Still awake and restless in his own bed, he fought back the tears no one could see. For once he let himself fall victim to his own emotions without repercussions. Why? That question had been circling in his mind and heart ever since he admitted to himself as well as Eames the depth of his emotions. He knew he needed her. He needed to know he was not alone but that's all he felt. He hoped that she would feel the same but even so he wouldn't take it back. He recalled the words "I love you, Alex," and continued to take in that maybe he really was alone.


End file.
